Let It All Work Out
by Gamemod
Summary: Sometimes life needs to go on it's own journey that no one can plan. This is the Rocket's experience of that journey.
1. Prologue

**A/N: (Author's Note Edited as of 2/15/2020)**

 **This is my first ever Rocket Power story for this site, and it's...something.**

 **It's not my best one. I'd say in terms of writing, my best one (so far...) is The Brave and The Weak, but hey that might be me. With all of that story's dark nature. It's not for everyone, but if your like me, and you like to read old stories on this site that people have posted and finish (you're even lucky with this one because it's not even that long) then read that one. Right after you finish reading this one though.**

 **On a serious note though, I'd say that with getting better at writing after I had finished posting this, I think it's safe to say that maybe...just maybe...I could redo this someday.**

 **Maybe I'll do that after I finish my most current story, What A Messed Up World We Live In, might even have to redo that one too.**

 **For now though, I hope you enjoy this story, even with all of it's flaws.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Life sucks with a big S, but we learn to get accustomed to the troubles and hardships of life. Sometimes though, there are people who enjoy life. These are the the people in Ocean Shores. The four friends named Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam, also called Squid, never really changed. They remained friends for several years but, things did change though.

What about the things that remained the same. Well, the Shore Shack is still running and the Otto, Reggie, Twister and Sam are also friends. That's about it though. The Rocket friends grew older and more apart, though what are they up to?

Otto's life took a turn when he was in a major car accident. His legs were hurt pretty bad so both of his legs were put in surgery, but they couldn't do anything about it. They had to give him prosthetics and suggested that he should get used to them, maybe try to play a little less sports but, of course Otto didn't listen and played the exact same sports. His life got even worse when he got into another accident, damaging his prosthetics. He went to the emergency room due to being passed out. They then told him that if he keeps this up then his legs might be destroyed and since he has no money, Ray and Reggie probably couldn't pay for them so he had to cut back on sports.

"The Squid" was doing fine as well. He became a pretty popular coder. In fact, he even got a job at a major game company, coding games. Everybody was happy for him. It was something most weren't achieving so, they got excited. Even though this meant they couldn't see each other that much. They still made plans to hang every once in a while.

Twister was doing better than Otto, but not as good as Reggie or Sam. He decided to take filming seriously and made a few short films, helped out with commercials and promos here and there. He wasn't very big yet, but was hoping to get a big break soon. He knew he had talent, all he needed was something that would get him famous.

Reggie was doing alright, in her eyes. Her magazine became famous as one of the best, and only, throughout California. She loved the spotlight and would rub it in her brothers face every time she got. She cared about him but it just felt so good.

Everyone was doing well, even if they had drifted apart, well for two people at least.

Reggie and Twister had been dating for four years.

It happened one day when Trent was hurting her again. Twister found her crying in the corner. It hurt him to watch her so, he decided to comfort her. She explained that while she and Trent had gone to the movies Trent got mad at her and that he punched her and told her she was worthless, again. She rushed home. She never told anyone what had happened. Twister had to get a few things from her house anyways and he found her there.

It just started there.

At first, Reggie had been open to telling people her secret, except Otto. He would overreact and act like a little baby. They did tell a couple people, but asked them to keep it a secret too. They were Sam and Trish. They were both accepting to the fact that Reggie and Twister were dating, eventually over those 4 years, Trish and Sam started dating too.

Reggie and Twister on the other hand, still couldn't go out in public without people questioning them, besides Sam and Trish. They did double dates a lot with them, if it was the only way they wouldn't be questioned, even if they had less privacy. Over the years Twister had become more impatient with the secret and on a few occasions even said he would do it himself since Reggie wasn't open to do it. They just had something big to uncover and Twister wanted to get it over with. He just wanted to get it over with so that he didn't have to keep going everywhere in secret. He could say that Reggie was his girlfriend and be proud of it. He could do things that they couldn't do since they were still in a secret relationship. Twister was on the edge of the rope and he would fall off soon enough and they both knew this. Reggie was just too scared to tell everyone. Everyone was happy and doing well though, but they knew that they were awaiting something _big_ in front of them.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue there. Sorry if it sounds like another story but I promise you this one is different. I promise you that! Now, I'm going to go write the next chapter.**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Well, here we are. The second chapter of this story. Man, I need the views... b** **ut that's not the point of the story, views. All I need though is motivation.** **So, I'll write the second chapter and post it, so, enjoy!**

* * *

Personal troubles happen, as we've seen and as we'll see but, that doesn't mean their fun, like Reggie and Twister's problem.

They had to tell Otto and everyone else soon. You see, Sam Trish knew but...

...that was it.

Nobody else knew, they were the only people who knew, Sam Trish, at the time they weren't overthinking it, but afterwards they did start to overthink it...

...and it went out of hand _fast_.

Even then, Otto set up dates for him and he _had_ to go on them so Otto would shut up. He would take them to dinner, the movies, but that was it. Nothing else, some of them he had kissed but he never told Reggie, he didn't want to make her pissed off at him, even though she was cute when she got mad, to _him_ at least.

He just had to convince Reggie to tell people, _that_ was _it_. Tell people. Nothing hard. Not something easy either, something tolarable, something that wasn't too hard, but she _had_ to make it so hard. Not that she hated her but, ugh, it could make him pissed off. Just like tonight, tonight was supposed to be a _really_ good night, but they started fighting _just_ because _he_ brought _that_ up.

He could remember it vividly.

* * *

 _"You know that we can't remain secret forever, right?" Twister had asked her. They were watching a rom-com on screen and it got him thinking._

 _"I know that, but, it just isn't the time." Reggie replied_

 _"Just saying. We can't keep it going on for like...seven years." Twister responded_

 _'"Yes, I know, just...I don't want to talk about it." Reggie replied_

 _"I'm just saying Reggie, just saying." Twister replied. He should've just shut up and left her alone. She didn't want to talk about it so, let her be. Don't push her. God Twist your so stupid._

 _"I know Twist! Just because I don't want to tell now, doesn't mean I don't want to tell!" Reggie exclaimed_

 _"Okay, fine, I'll drop it." Twister said calmly_

 _"No! You wanted to talk about it, so let's talk!" Reggie exclaimed_

 _"Just...I shouldn't have said anything. Look, Reggie, just...You don't wanna remain secret forever. Do you?" Twister said_

 _Reggie thought for a moment and responded with, "Well, no. I don't. I wanna live happy too but, you pushing the question isn't going to help anything!" Reggie exclaimed_

 _"Alright already. I don't wanna be just like him, you know." He responded with_

 _"Yeah, you sure are like him. Questioning me and all." Reggie said harshly_

 _"Excuse me?" Twister asked pissed off_

 _"Yes. I said you were like Trent." Reggie said_

* * *

Now that set him off. He really regretted what happened next. He should've controlled his anger, but no. He let it get the best of him and what he said, really, really hurt her feelings.

* * *

 _"Okay. So you think I'm like Trent! So let me act like him too! Your a selfish brat right now and I don't like you for just assuming that I'm like an asshole, just like you, you little...little fucking prick!" Twister yelled_

 _Reggie looked at him with shocked eyes. Maybe it was the vodka she had, but she overreacted, to Twister at least, at the time._

 _"What! I am so telling Otto what you said! He's going to kill you!" Reggie cried as she ran upstairs as Twister followed her_

 _"Wait, you wouldn't do that!" Twister yelled as he ran upstairs to save himself_

 _Reggie picked up the phone, but Twister grabbed it and threw it across the room, breaking it in the process._

 _"You broke my phone! Now I'm going to kill you!" Reggie said as she ran at Twister trying to hit him. He dodged it and caught her as she was starting her fall._

 _"Woah there. You need some sleep. Here, let me put you in bed." Twister said as he put her in bed, she still tried to punch him. Also started to claw him too, but he dodged the punches and took the clawing. It hurt but the punches would've hurt more._

 _He went up and got her some milk and sat there with her until she fell asleep, once that was over he got up, wrote her a note and left._

* * *

Now we're here...

* * *

Twister was walking down the streets, hating himself for leaving Reggie and saying those things about her. He beat himself over it but, at the same time she was drunk so, he didn't know what to do. He just walked along the streets as if he were following a trail.

Which he were, per say.

He was heading to Sam's house to talk to him. Trish was in another city so he didn't have a date with her. He couldn't think of anything else besides...Sam's mother.

He had totally forgotten to not bother Sam because his mother was at his house. Sam was caring for her after she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Pretty rough for him to swallow right after his dad had died.

Was there anything else he forgot? Like seriously, how was he just remembering this stuff! Wait, did he have his stuff! He checked and was relieved that everything was there, and he continued on his way. So, now Sam's house was rendered out. Just great.

He just needed someone who could help him. He could ask Otto but that might get him screwed. He could ask Tito, but then again...he couldn't risk it.

Shit, he actually was screwed here.

He had no one to call, it's not like he had a brother or anything!

Are you fucking serious! I'm so drunk high that I forgot I even had a brother! Damn I should take less weed alcohol if I'm forgetting simple shit like this!

He called up Lars but then he remembered something and instantly hung up.

"Don't call Lars because I'm too busy at my friends wedding, meh meh meh." Twister imitated Lars poorly, but it brought a chuckle out of him

"I just need someone to help me." Twister said as he walked along the streets of King City, a city that was recently built. Originally the land was going to go to Ocean Shores, but they declined the offer, so they decided to make a new city, and that's how they made King City. A good history lesson brought to you by Twister Rodriguez.

Twister sighed. He needed help, soon. He walked along the streets since Reggie brought him over, he was supposed to sleep over, but, he didn't need the extra stress over the fight.

He called for a cab instead of walking since his legs were tired. King City was a big city, and Reggie lived near the border between King City and the next city, not Ocean Shores, but some other city named Alto Plaza, that's where Otto lived, Twister on the other hand still lived, and was the only one of the four members, to still live in Ocean Shores. Like he said, Otto lived in Alto Plaza. Reggie and Sam lived in King City, and he lived in Ocean Shores.

"Why am I repeating shit in my head." Twister said to himself

The cab finally arrived and he hopped in.

"Where to?" The cab driver said. He looked high too but, Twister didn't care. He just wanted to get home.

"My house." Twister said

"Where's that?" The cab driver asked. Oh right, he needed to tell him his address.

"My address is 1225, Ocean Hills Court, Ocean Shores." Twister said

"Gotcha." The cab driver said as he typed his address in a machine that told him directions. Wait, cabs had those? I thought they were too cheap to get them. Wait, King City was rich so of course they had that shit.

Since Twister didn't take King City's cabs too much since he wasn't from here so he didn't remember. He ended up enjoying his ride for a moment. Some really good music was playing and the driver and he were having a good conversation. All was going well until...

...they crashed the cab.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if this is going to be one of the shorter chapters, or the longer chapters, but I finally got the motivation to start and finish writing the second chapter. I know this tragedy was so sudden but it's a sub-concept for a story. Basically, it's a concept that could make it's own story, but I don't think I could write a good story out of it, to me at least. If you think that meaning is wrong, then tell me your definition below! Finally, now I can end this second chapter with saying, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Hospital I

_*buzz* ringing sounds_

 _*buzz* more ringing sounds_

 _*buzz* even more ringing sounds_

"Fine! I'll get up and answer the goddamn phone!" Otto said angrily as he walked over and grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hi, we have your friend here. He is in critical condition." A voice said through the phone

"Who?" Otto asked

"Maurice Rodriguez. He got in a bad crash in a cab." The voice said as Otto dropped the phone and rushed out of the house. He grabbed his keys, and his personal phone and called Reggie first.

* * *

Reggie was sound asleep in bed when she heard a familiar ringtone, that she only used for one person.

"What does Otto want at 2 in the morning." Reggie said, half asleep as she answered the phone

"Twist is in the hospital! I just got a call." Otto yelled through the phone, now that woke her up

"I'll be right there." Reggie said through the phone, as she hung up and left her house

"I swear Twister was here." Reggie said to herself as she left

* * *

Sam was caring for his mother when he got a phone call. It was from Otto. He declined as he thought it was another prank call by Otto. If it was then usually when he hung up, he told Otto, "I am not falling for your trick." That worked most of the time but, not this one.

He called again. He hung up. If he tried a second time then that was his last, if he called a third time, then it was an emergency. He was 99 percent sure of that.

He called for a third time, which caught Sam off guard so he answered it.

"Hello." Sam said

"You idiot! Why the fuck you keep hanging up on me!" Otto roared through the phone

"Well, usually when you call me, 99 percent of the time, your pranking me." Sam said, and the more Otto thought about it, the more he realized that he pranked Sam a lot.

"For once, your right Squid, but we don't have time for that!" Otto yelled, sounding less angry and more worried

"Why?" Sam asked

"Dude, Twister is in the hospital." Otto said

"Alright. I'll be there." Sam said

He looked at his mother than thought about it. He couldn't just leave her here, but she was asleep. Her condition was in the early stages as well so he wrote his mother a note and left his house.

"If she wakes up she's going to kill me." Sam said as he closed the door

* * *

Otto raced through the traffic as he was going to see his friend in the hospital. He didn't care if he was a jackass. He wanted to see his friend, he didn't even care if he got arrested for once. Luckily, he made it there without anyone yelling at him or him having to pull over. He got out of his car and raced to the desk of the hospital and said in a panic, "Where's Twister!"

"There's no Twister in our database, sir." The receptionist said

Oh right, they used his real name, not his nickname. A little more calmly he said, "Do you know what room Maurice Rodriguez is in?"

"Yes. He is in room 3-205 B." The receptionist said

That was a weird number combination for a room but, hey it's King City. Everything's weird in King City. His room was in the surgery unit.

"Shit. He had surgery." Otto said as he went through the door separating the types of patients. He found the room 3-205 B and he saw Twister on his bed drinking water.

"Hey! Otto! Your here!" Twister exclaimed as he tried to get out of bed to hug Otto, but stopped once he saw his plugs again.

"Oh." Twister said sadly as he got back in bed

"Hey dude. It's good to see you alive." Otto said as he hugged Twister

"Um...guys."

* * *

Sam was racing through the streets as the traffic was upsetting.

"This is the curse of being a good kid! Ugh!" Sam complained

He knew it wasn't so bad. His friend being dead is worse then traffic though. He eventually did make it, he ran inside and made it to the receptionist desk.

"Do you know where." He thought for a moment, they would use his real name "Maurice Rodriguez is?"

"Yes he is in 3-205 B." The receptionist said

Sam ran to Twister's room and opened the door.

"Hey Squid!" Twister exclaimed

"I see your doing fine." Sam responded, relieved that his friend was safe.

"I am. Now, can you do me a favor and get me a lemonade." Twister said, showing him the money for it

"Sure Twist. I can. Do you know where the machine is." Sam asked

"Yeah, it's down the hall." Twister said

"Thanks." Sam said as he found the machine and walked towards it

"Okay, now where's the lemonade." Sam said, looking for the lemonade in the machine. He found it, put the money in and got the lemonade. He started back for Twister's room and saw something, somewhat shocking, to him at least.

"Um...guys." Sam asked

"Oh, good, Squid's here." Otto said

"I've been here." Sam said as he walked over and handed Twister his lemonade

"Man, the crash must've been bad." Otto said as Twister chugged down his lemonade

"It was. I don't think the-." Twister stopped himself. If he say cab, Otto would start questioning him and then he might reveal, _that_.

"Yeah, it was." Twister said instead

"What were you gonna say." Otto questioned.

 _"Shit. I shouldn't have mentioned anything."_ Twister thought

"Well." Otto pressed further

"I was-." Twister started until someone interrupted him

"Oh good, _your_ alright." Reggie said, still heated

"And why are _you_ pissed." Otto asked

"Because _someone_ was at my house and that _someone_ left." Reggie said

 _"Deserves him good."_ Reggie thought

* * *

Reggie quickly left afterwards, Otto and Sam stayed. Eventually Twister's family showed up and they left, but Twister had these few words floating in his head the whole time,

 _"Am I worthless?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, hope you enjoyed that chapter. This is going to be a long story, I'll tell you that. I'm aiming for around 20 - 25 chapters, somewhere in there. If you guys want more though I'd be fine to do it, if I don't run out of motivation. Now, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. The Hospital II

Twister woke up in the hospital, bored. His friends would probably be at their houses, doing their own shit. They might visit, he knew Otto would. He didn't know about Sam and Reggie, but he knew he would be bored most of the day as well. His arm was broken, so he couldn't do basketball. He might be able to skate and surf but he would have to be safe. Soccer he might be able to do as well.

 _"Wait a minute, why am I talking about sports again."_ Twister thought

He let out a small chuckle as he was sounding like Otto. He forgot that he was doing filming and not sports as much anymore. It shouldn't have bothered him that much with the sports aspect. He soon was laughing his ass off.

"I haven't seen you laugh like that in a while." His father, Raoul said

"Yeah, I just thought of something funny." Twister said as he let out a chuckle

"Well good for you son." Raoul said

He smiled, he knew his dad would be proud of him, no matter what.

"Yeah. I guess." Twister somberly said

"What's wrong son. You seem...hurt." Raoul said

"Nothing, I swear." Twister said, defending himself

"Alright, son." Raoul said

 _"Should I tell him?"_ Twister asked himself

"Actually dad, I do have something to tell you." Twister said

"Alright son, shoot." Raoul said

"Listen, I have some, relationship issues, could you tell me how to deal with them." Twister said

He hasn't told Reggie that he told his parents. He didn't tell his parents the name of his girlfriend but he told them he _had_ one at least so his mother could stop putting him on dates.

"Well, if your having relationship issues with your girlfriend, maybe just talk it out with her." Raoul said

 _"Yeah, like talking it out will work."_ Twister thought

* * *

Otto was in the backyard, drinking some lemonade, just thinking. It brought him to tears that his friend was in the hospital.

 _"Maybe I should wait on him hand and foot and help him so I don't feel so-so-so useless."_ Otto thought

He sighed. He was probably being a jackass to someone. He didn't know who, but he was being a jackass to someone at least.

"I need to see Twist." Otto said as he got up and went to go see his friend

* * *

Sam was currently at his house, helping his mother. Luckily, today's been an easy day, so far. His mother remembered most stuff and she didn't have too many behavioral issues. It was mostly fine to be honest. He was sitting at his counter, drinking some coffee.

 _"Why does something seem off?"_ Sam asked himself

 _"Did I forget something? Did I promise Reggie I would edit her story. No I don't remember having to do anything major either. What am I forgetting!"_ Sam yelled to himself, in his head.

Sam sighed. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was wrong, he just needed to go on a car ride.

 _"Yeah, that'll help me think clearly."_ Sam thought

* * *

Otto was driving to the hospital. He knew he _needed_ to see Twist, he didn't know why, but _he_ knew _he_ needed to.

"Relax. Your fine Otto. Your fine." He told himself, relaxing him, even if it was only for a little bit. He eventually made it to the hospital and got out, and went to the receptionist desk.

"Hi. I'm here for Maurice Rodriguez." Otto said

"He's in He is in room 3-205 B." The receptionist said. This time Otto walked slowly, knowing he was safe. Once he found the room, again. He opened the door only to find Twist asleep

"Well, at least it's good to see him. Now I can get that off my chest." Otto said, as he walked over to Twister's bed. He looked cute when he was asleep. Does that seem gay? He's not gay, he'll promise him that. Maybe he was bisexual? He didn't know right now, just, he wasn't only gay.

To make himself feel better, he sat in a chair to make sure he wasn't seeming like a jackass to his friend, _"Your just being a good friend."_ He thought

He sat there for a while, reading a magazine, before Twister woke up with a scream. That scared the crap out of Otto.

"Shit." He muttered

"Who's there?" Twister asked as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"It's only me Twist." Otto asked as he put the magazine away

"Oh, sorry about that." Twister said, looking at Otto

"Dude, your fine." Otto said as he looked at Twister

"Are you sure?" Twister said

"Yes, I'm fine." Otto said as he looked at Twister

 _"I would never try to hurt you."_ Otto thought

* * *

Sam was enjoying his car ride as he had the top, and both windows down. Since barely anyone was out, he just cruised across the road with no problem. He didn't seem to be in a hurry, just enjoying life _now_ and not thinking about the future.

"Man, I'm hungry." Sam said to himself as he pulled into a drive-thru at the King City's Burger Shack

"Hi, what would you like?" The worker said through the mic

"Can I get a Super Deluxe?" Sam said

"Alright sir, is that all you would like?" The worker asked

"Yes, that is all I would like." Sam said

"Alright sir, that will be $10.25, at the window." The worker said

"Alright, thank you." Sam said as he drove up to the next window. He paid for his food, got it, and went into the parking lot to eat his burger.

"These never get old." Sam said as he munched on the burger

Sam finished the burger and drove off to enjoy the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I know this says "The Hospital: Part Two", even though we barely spend time in the hospital, but to me it could be a part two in some aspects. You just have to look at it differently. I also give one big thank you to Danny'sGhostGirl. That guy's been helping me, so look at his work, you might like it. Now, with that said, I need to post this so, thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. The Hospital III

"Shit." Twist muttered as he tried to open a can of soda

"What you doing there bud." Otto said

"Trying to open this stupid soda." Twister said

"Well, let me help you with that." Otto said

Twister just gave him the soda can. Usually Otto would say that but Twister would say no, then they would argue for a bit until Twister said that he could help him, reluctantly. He's been in here for about a week, and he gets released today, though he still has to remain in a stupid wheelchair for 6-8 weeks.

"Man, doctor's suck." Twister said as Otto gave him back his soda can

"Well, sometimes they do." Otto said

 _"Life's a bitch and I'm the star of it dude."_ Twister thought, imagining saying it out loud to Otto.

Twister sighed, he couldn't wait to be released from this stupid thing.

* * *

Reggie was sitting on her couch thinking about something, something important to her at least.

 _"Is Twister really good enough for me?"_

Reggie had this question playing in her head over and over, and all she could think was

 _"Maybe"_

Life sucks, with a big S. We just have to go along with the troubles and hardships of life. That's the point of life, isn't it?

* * *

The doctor walked into the hospital room that Twister was in. He was letting him go, though since his arm was broken, it would have to be put in a cast. He walked into the room to reveal the happy news. Only to see...

"What the hell are you two doing!" The doctor snapped at the two boys

"Shit." Otto muttered as he got off Twister.

The doctor looked at the two boys with narrowed eyes, "You two don't have girlfriends, do you?"

"No, sir." Twister lied

"No, I don't." Otto said

"Thank god." The doctor said "Twister, your released. You just need to sign these papers...after you put your clothes on." The doctor said as he closed the door

"Man, we never even finished." Otto said as he started putting on his own clothes

"I know." Twister said as Otto helped him put his own clothes on

Once they were finished, the doctor walked in, "Now, sign these papers so you can be released, please." The doctor said

Twister signed the papers and was released from the hospital, finally. He was released.

* * *

Reggie was still sitting on her couch, thinking the same question.

 _"Is Twister good enough for me. Is he?"_

Reggie still questioned herself with that, still getting the same answer.

 _"Maybe."_

Reggie thought about if he was cheating on her. He never _seemed_ to. Doesn't mean he _was_ cheating on her. She swore that she would never come to do this but... _"I'm gonna have to ask him. Is he cheating on me?"_

* * *

Twister was never too keen on having a friend with benefits. He just didn't see a point. It's just you having sex with a friend, so what's the point? He found out that point the day he was released from the hospital.

 _"It's so you can have a friend that will have willing sex with you."_ Twister thought

Twister thought that because it _seemed_ that he was right. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe life was just pointing swords to his face and telling him to fuck off. He didn't believe that but he was aware that nobody gave a fuck about what he thought. There's two rules to life. Know when to keep to yourself and never fuck anything up. You keep to yourself so people can be happy with you and you never mess up so that nobody's mad at you. The secret to a happy life. That would be a good book. Anyway, Twister continued to be in his dreamy desired world of when he was in the hospital. Though he didn't cum it still felt nice.

If only he could say that to Reggie.

"Twister I gotta ask you something." Reggie said as Twister let her in his house

"Shoot." Twister responded

"Are you...cheating on me in anyway? Be honest." Reggie said

Twister thought for a moment, is having sex, but not even finishing, _really_ considered cheating. One time?

"No babe. I'm not cheating on you." Twister said

Reggie breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god."

Twister smiled as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend, "You're my world."

"Your mine too." Reggie smiled back to Twister as they continued to hug each other.

* * *

Otto Rocket was primarily cocky. Whenever he got an achievement it _felt_ as if he was _trying_ to piss someone off. He wasn't. He was just happy. _Here_ though, he _was_ trying to piss you off for the fun of it. He had sex. That is something to brag about, right? Only had the fact that it was your best friend who was a _guy_. Now that was something that was something surprising for everyone that knew Otto personally. He seemed to hate gays. He loved girls. He was bisexual, wasn't he? He was to be honest, he just would've never admit it himself had it not been for having sex with Twister. One day he ran up to Reggie and that he had to tell her something so important. She reluctantly went into the closet.

"What do you want Otto. I'm kind of busy." Reggie said

"Me and Twister are dating." Otto said with a smile

Now Reggie at first seemed happy, until she realized that Twister was dating _her!_ Grimy bastard.

"Otto, he's dating _me_!" Reggie yelled _  
_

They both then realized, then and there, that there friend was in for something big. They weren't happy. Otto wasn't happy. Reggie wasn't happy. Now it was time to unleash their anger.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a week, or more than that. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, no promises. I just didn't have the urge to finish writing and didn't get it until now. This story is now on AO3. My username there is Gamemod. I really should add that to the front page, shouldn't I? Well then, this is TheCartoonist294, signing off, for a while.**


	6. The End

Otto and Twister were sitting at a table in the Shore Shack, talking about a first time. They were happy about it. Otto said that he wanted to tell Reggie.

"Wait, don't tell Reggie." Twister said

"Why?" Otto said

"She might feel jealous." Twister said

"I mean...I guess. Maybe she might have _it_ if I tell her though?" Otto asked

"Maybe." Twister responded. He was screwed, and there was no way to get out of this

Reggie eventually came in to get a burger. Otto asked her if they could go to the back so he could tell her something. They went in and came back pissed. He knew what was about to happen and he didn't want to deal with it.

"Hey Twist. Do you have anything to _say_ to us?" Otto asked, pissed off

"Um...I'm sorry." Twister sheepishly said with a smile

"Your lying. Your not sorry, dick." Otto said

"I am. Look, _we were_ secret for 4 years. Reggie never told you. I _was_ going to tell you. You don't want to die hating me?" Twister said

"I would be fine dying hating you. Shoot me right now if you want! I don't care!" Otto yelled

Damn Otto, don't you think that's a bit too cold? Whatever.

"If you want to end it. End it. You know what. I'll do it. We're done!" Twister said as he stormed out of the shore shack

Finally, Otto and Reggie got what they wanted. Twister out of their life _forever_.

* * *

Twister drove home, he was pissed. Reggie and Otto stopped being friends with him. Lars was pissed at him for no reason. The only one who could help him was Squid! Damn, this sucks. Otto and Reggie are dicks, who needs them? Maybe all he needs is that big break. That stupid big break.

"Damn! This fucking sucks!" Twister yelled as he drove through the streets, pissed off.

He called Lars. He didn't give a fuck if Lars was gonna be pissed at him. He was too busy with his friends. He didn't even see him in the hospital. There mom ordered them to talk at least once a month. They usually did it once a month, for a minute and then one of them would hang up. This time he wanted to have a serious talk with his brother. Lars actually fucking answered this time.

"Hey squirt. What do you want. I'm busy." Lars said

"Your busy! I was in the hospital for a fucking week! Your busy with your friend, having a girl suck your dick!" Twister yelled

"Woah! Calm down bro! I just wanted to spend time with my friend, and I was never told that you were in the hospital! I would've seen you!"

"Yeah right." Twister said

"Wait. Why are you heated?" Lars asked

"You were pissed at me for no reason and Otto and Reggie quit being friend with me!" Twister yelled

"What! Those two weirdos quit being friends with you! Dude you were like four peas in a pod! You, that nerd, and those two weirdos!" Lars exclaimed

"I know." Twister said

"Wait, why are they mad at you?" Lars said

Now it was time to reveal the secret.

"I was secretly dating Reggie for four years behind Otto's back. Otto and me had sex one time and he wanted to brag about it to everyone and he told Reggie. Reggie must've told him that I was dating him and-oh, shit that sounds wrong!" Twister realized

"What the fuck!" Lars exclaimed after a while

"I know. I'm stupid. I fucked everything up and I'm sorry. They don't wanna listen to me." Twister said

"Bro that's messed up!" Lars said

Twister sighed, "Look, I know. Me and Otto _did it_ one time, and Reggie was my girlfriend for four years."

"Yes, that's why it's fucking messed up!" Lars exclaimed

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it." Twister responded

"Okay, I'll leave you alone about it, but seriously bro I gotta go! See ya!" Lars said as he ended the call

"Shit, this is going to be a long week. It's only Sunday." Twister sighed as he slid down his seat

* * *

Otto and Reggie Rocket were now on bad terms with Twister. Otto added him to his enemy list and Reggie threw away anything that reminded her of him. It hurt her more than her brother thought. She just wanted him gone.

"Thank god we got rid of that bastard." Otto said

Reggie was pissed off at her brother, she just didn't have the strength to stop calling him names. He would accuse her of being on his sides and force her out. Even though this was her place.

"Yeah." Reggie responded

Reggie was told something once. If you can live without someone, kick them out of your life. This _did not_ seem like one of those times.

* * *

 **A/N: ...and that kids ends the sixth chapter of the story by Let It All Work Out by TheCartoonist294.**

 **(TheCartoonist294 takes over the person's place)**

 **Yeah, yeah. Alright, so that ends the first arc of this story. Yes, I know I never said there would be arcs, well, there more of chapters focusing on a certain topic. These were focused on Twister's relationship with Reggie and Otto, and the next set of chapters will be on Twister trying to get back on terms with Reggie & Otto, there might be a few filler chapters in-between. I don't know yet. **

**Now, I'm just trying to get it a 1K words.**

 **Seriously, I have about 50 words left. Now, about 40 words left. I don't know, but seriously this is the end of the first arc and next chapter will be the start of the second. I'm going to try to finish this story in December, don't know how long that will take me though.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you guys next time!**


	7. Conversation I

**A/N: Here's my Christmas present to y'all reading this story. Now, here's the beginning of "arc 2", the one where Twister tries to regain the trust of his friends, as well as their road to recovery. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Otto, Twister, Reggie and Sam, were all friends. Now it was all gone, just because Twister had to be stupid. It wasn't fun. All their memories, the three of them meeting each other, them starting school, Sam moving here, them graduating high school, them skipping out on college except Squid. All their nice memories were ruined because Twister had to go and fuck it up.

"Why did I ruin our friendship." Twister moaned as he was looking at a picture when they were younger. He didn't know how Raymundo had gotten it, but it was of the four of them skating away while Lars and his gang ran after them. It gave Twister a slight smile.

"It's all dead now." Twister said as he put the picture back into the box and put it back under his bed.

Twister hated himself for what he did. He was stupid and he shouldn't have done that. It was stupid that he only realized it now and not when he was going to have sex with Otto. The curse of being dumb. Twister sighed as he got up from his bed, and went outside to enjoy the fresh air. It's like some voodoo shit. Otto had said once that something was going to pull them apart and then put them back together.

 _"It is voodoo."_ Twister said in his head. He blamed voodoo for this happened, but at the same time he knew it was his fault. He was at fault here, and no one else.

Twister sighed and continued walking. He liked the outside, the way the trees blew, the way the wind blew in his face, the smoke from people cooking in the summer sun, everything was happening outside. That's the joy of living, being able to experience things like this. Twister continued to walk until he ran into someone familiar.

"Sam!" Twister exclaimed as he ran over to Sam walking his dog

"Hey Twist, what do you want? I was just going over to see Otto and Reggie." Sam said

" _Them._ Your going over to see _them_." Twister said, disgusted

"What's wrong Twist?" Sam asked

"We stopped being friends." Twister said

Sam was shocked. He was wondering why they were acting like that lately, but it never occurred to him that they _stopped being friends_.

"Oh, well...damn. That's a shocker." Sam said

"Yeah." Twister said

* * *

Otto was never one to typically question anyone. He usually just let his friends and sister be. Right now though, he could just see that Reggie was acting off.

"Is something wrong, Reg?" Otto said

"N-Nothing." Reggie said

"Are you sure?" Otto questioned

"Yes, I'm sure." Reggie said

"Okay." Otto said, leaving his sister alone

* * *

Sam continued to walk towards the house, now with Twister at his side. Twister wanted to apologize for his actions, but knew that it wouldn't be easy. Eventually, they made it towards the door and knocked. Otto came towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Squid and-oh, it's _you_." Otto said with pure venom

"H-H-Hey Otto." Twister said, afraid of what might happen

Otto slammed the door in their face, before Sam pounded on their door.

"What do you two want!" Otto yelled

"Twister here wants to-" Sam said, before being cut off by Otto

"No! He betrayed me and my sister! He doesn't deserve to be my friend!" Otto yelled "The Bro Code!"

Twister thought back to his conversation with Sam earlier...

* * *

 _"Sam!" Twister exclaimed as he ran over to Sam walking his dog_

 _"Hey Twist, what do you want? I was just going over to see Otto and Reggie." Sam said_

 _"Them. Your going over to see them." Twister said, disgusted_

 _"What's wrong Twist?" Sam asked_

 _"We stopped being friends." Twister said_

 _Sam was shocked. He was wondering why they were acting like that lately, but it never occurred to him that they stopped being friends._

 _"Oh, well...damn. That's a shocker." Sam said_

 _"Yeah." Twister said_

 _"Well, what did you do?" Sam asked_

 _"I...cheated on Reggie with...Otto, by accident." Twister spilled_

 _"W-What the..." Sam said, before trailing off_

 _"Yeah, a shocker. I know." Twister said_

 _"Why the hell did you do that! Idiot!" Sam said, pissed off_

 _"We were in the moment and just-" Twister said, before being cut off_

 _"Nonsense!" Sam yelled_

 _"Huh?" Twister asked_

 _"Your lying. I know." Sam said_

 _"You know my feelings for her! I would never do it on purpose!" Twister said_

 _"I know your feelings for her have changed Twist. No one's love stays the same. It evolves and devolves over time. It's not just one big cycle around the fucking Earth. You know that right?" Sam said  
_

 _"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Twister said_

 _"No you don't. You don't know," Sam said "You think that you can just stay in this one position with Reggie when you can't! You might feel love at first sight, but then when you've been dating for a while, you'll either love or more or less. It's the game of life." Sam said, before continuing his trip to Otto and Reggie's, now with Twister following him._

* * *

...and an idea popped into his head.

"I know the Bro Code. I'm sorry for what I did. I-I just-" Twister started.

Twister took a deep breath before continuing, "You know love at first sight?" Twister said

"Yeah." Otto said, even though he didn't believe in it

"That happened!" Twister said

"Oh please! Stop with the gay crap!" Otto said

"You had sex with him!" Sam suddenly yelled

"Yeah right." Otto said

"Did you take sleeping pills? Or drugs?" Sam said

"Sam, it's fine. He just doesn't wanna admit it." Twister said

"Fine! I had sex with a guy! Is that such a problem!" Otto yelled

"No." Sam said

"Oh wait! It was... _you_! You moron!" Otto yelled

"Jesus fucking christ." Sam said, as his hand met his face.

"Idiot." Twister said, as he just left. There was no use in having conversation with a guy going ape shit.


	8. Conversation II

"Where are you going?" Otto said as he ran after the angry Twister

"I'm going home," Twister said

"Well, maybe you could come in-" Otto started, before being cut off by Twister

"So _now_ you wanna invite me in," Twister said, pissed

"Yeah...I-I'm sorry," Otto said

Twister thought about it for a few seconds before finally deciding on something.

"Sorry, but I think it's time to move on," Twister said before he ran back

"Come back!" Otto yelled

 _"So, do you wanna have sex?"_ Otto said

Twister wished he had said no. It was a mistake, a huge fucking mistake.

 _"Sure," Twister said_

"It's not like I already have a girlfriend, that loves me dearly, but sure Otto, I'll fuck you in the ass and suck your mighty dick." Twister imagined himself saying

"Ugh." Twister sighed as he continued running away from Otto's house

"Come back," Otto said, more quietly

* * *

Twister was looking back on memories, fond memories of his childhood. He was looking back on when Sam moved here, and all sorts of exciting memories that was making him laugh and cry all at the same time.

"Those were good times," Twister said as he got off his bed and put all the photo albums. He put those away and channel surfed on the television, nothing came up.

"Why did I have to put myself in these times," Twister questioned "Sex with Otto is more out of pure lust. You know what's coming next, but your hormones take advantage of you and you fuck it up."

You certainly do fuck it up, and it's surely not a good thing.

* * *

Otto and Sam went inside his house as Sam looked to a speeding Twister running down the street, and Twister's heartbroken face. It seemed like Otto's face was pale-almost heartbroken.

 _"I mean, he is."_ Sam thought

They continued walking inside of the house, until they saw Reggie sitting at the table looking depressed

"Hey-" Otto started, before being cut off

"Shut up!" Reggie roared

"Okay then, I'll go upstairs to my room." Otto said

* * *

On another side of town, a man looked on in disappointment.

 _"Really Otto, really?"_ The man thought

* * *

"What will we find out, next time on-" A voice said before a TV was shut off

"Good show." Twister said, he was watching some TV show, where the main character Otto was in some deep shit, almost like he was with his friends.

"Surreal, but it's such a good show." Twister said

* * *

The next few weeks came and went, nothing really much happened, Twister tried to get back Otto and Reggie's forgiveness, only slightly doing so. Otto hated him with a passion, which turned on and off. It was really fucking annoying. At the moment, it was almost the new year as Twister was texting Sam how boring it was at the moment.

"So, whatcha doing?" Twister asked

"nuthin much" Sam said

"ya sure? REALLY sure?" Twister asked

"yes twist, i'm really sure, nuthin much. all i'm doing is sitting around like an asshole." Sam said

Twister shut off his phone and continued staring at the ceiling in his house.

* * *

Horns had rung as Otto and Reggie brought the new year in with some friends. Reggie had hoped that Twister would come, but because of what had happened, he wasn't invited.

 _"Screw Otto."_ Reggie thought, she felt like shit for what happened, and when he came by the other day, she _wished_ that she went outside and begged for his forgiveness, but Otto's anger got the best of her, and she, well, she chickened out. She went upstairs to her room and looked at a picture of them when they were kids

 _"Why can't we go back to this."_ Reggie thought. It wasn't extraordinarily different from now, they were actually _friends_ and not something else though

 _"Life sucks."_ Reggie thought

* * *

Raymundo has always thought of life as, a mystery, a miracle. Time flies by and all you can do is wait until your death comes 50-60 years later, and he felt that right now. All he could do was wait until his death overtook him.

 _"Shit."_

* * *

Reggie was still upstairs looking at memories, when Otto came in.

"Hey Reggie, are you alright?" Otto asked

"No Otto, no, I'm not okay." Reggie said

"Well, why?" Otto said

Reggie thought for a minute, _"Should I really do this, should I?"_

She decided yes and said, "Otto. Twister, I miss Twister, okay. I know you hate him, despise him even. But, he was my love. My boyfriend. The one I truly cared for, the one that I loved, the one that I cared for all the time, and you just don't seem to care, you despise him with all you can muster and you just act like a fucking cunt. I just miss him, that's been bothering me. At first, yes, I agreed with you. It pissed me off at first that he cheated on me, but, now, I just want my Twister back."

Otto was surprised. He didn't know Reggie loved him _that much_. "Wow, I didn't know."

"You just don't care, do you? It just seems like you hate him for no reason." Reggie said

"Yes, but I care for you more." Otto said as he hugged his big sister. "Now let's go back downstairs."

"Alright, just let me do a few things." Reggie told Otto as he walked out

Reggie pulled out her phone to text someone

"Hey snuggle bear, how was Hawaii? I miss you. I hope I can see you soon Trent." Reggie sent before putting the box full of images away

 _"And now step two can be put into action after so long."_

* * *

"Beep. Beep. Beep." Trent heard, that's all he heard, he got into a car accident and no one has came to see him, or even text him, until.

 _"Hey snuggle bear, how was Hawaii? I miss you. I hope I can see you soon Trent."_

His girlfriend actually texted him.


	9. Grief, Suffering, Pain, & Misery

_"Beep."_

 _"Beep."_

 _"Beep."_

Flashing lights. Raymundo wakes up with his vision blury, but he can handle it.

 _"Shit."_ Ray thought

He looked around the hospital room, and felt the tubes throughout the body.

"Ugh. What happened last night?" Ray said, more or less, to himself.

"Some guy robbed us, and almost killed you. Don't worry though, everyone's safe." Tito suddenly said, scaring the shit out of Ray

"Goddamnit Tito! It's too early for that! Your like a Lucy for crying out loud!" Ray yelled, only making Tito laugh

"Brotha. I'm just happy you're alright." Tito said

"Did Reggie and Otto come." Ray said

"I'm gonna be honest here. I think their ignoring you. I tried calling Reggie and Otto twice, but they wouldn't pick up. I know it's New Years, but, you know, it just feels weird." Tito explained "Maybe it has something to do with them hanging less with Twister, or, _not_ with Twister at all."

"Maybe your right Teeds. I just need to get some sleep." Ray said

"Alright. I'll let you get your sleep brotha." Tito said, before leaving the room, leaving Ray alone once again

 _"Shit."_

Raymundo looked around the empty hospital room...

 _"Beep."_

...and fell onto his bed once again...

 _"Beep."_

...only hearing the beeps of the monitor...

 _"Beep."_

...before there was a long drawn out silence.

* * *

Trent was trying to get to his girlfriend, but she wouldn't respond.

 _"Is she still worried about Otto finding out? Or is it that dweeb Twister? Fucking slut should die and burn in hell. Not Reggie, she's perfect. I mean, Twister. Hasn't he thought that she's only dating him to get to me. To be closer to me. That fucking dweeb."_ Trent thought, before giving a light chuckle at the end of his thought.

Maybe he could entertain her though? Keep her busy? Maybe he wouldn't be so useless then.

"I swear to god I feel insane." Trent said, falling back on his bed.

 _"Maybe it's because of her though."_ Trent thought

He looked around the room, in his loneliness.

 _"Nah. It's not. It's that stupid bitch, Twister."_ Trent thought

Trent gave a chuckle. Just recently, he hired a hit man to kill Raymundo. He would text him when he died. Oh, the misery he would give those two.

* * *

Tito left the room in piece and went outside to meet Noelani. Reggie & Otto's step mom. He just hoped Ray was alright.

"Aren't you worried." Noelani asked as Tito sat down in a chair outside of the room

"No, not really." Tito said

"I mean, _aren't_ you more worried than you look?" Noelani asked

Tito thought about his answer for a bit, before he chuckled, "Of course I am. I just don't wanna worry you or Ray. I just want both of you to be calm."

Noelani smiled at Tito, "Alright."

Suddenly, they heard the monitor give a long, drawn out beep, causing them to both rush in.

"Ray! Ray! Ray! Speak to me!" Noelani yelled as she pushed Ray's chest, multiple times. Tito was trying to calm her down, but both their panic's, more or less, pushed together, which caused nothing to help both of them in this tragic event, that was happening before their eyes.

* * *

Twister's alarm went off. He wasn't in the mood to wake up. He felt like shit, and just wanted to sleep.

"Do I have to?" Twister asked himself as he pulled himself out of his bed.

He suddenly heard his phone ring. He unintentionally answered the phone call, "Hello. Twister here."

"Dude, I need you to come over right now." Otto said, panic clear in his voice.

"Why?" Twister said

"I'll tell you when you get here." Otto said, before hanging up

"Great, now I have to go to Otto's." Twister said, as he grabbed the keys for his car, and went outside, went to his car, and started the car.

"Otto, I just wanna know what's wrong. Can't you be fine for the new year, and I swear if this a prank." Twister said, as he started driving

"I mean I don't-" Twister said before the sound of an alarm exploding went off in his car

"What the fuck was that!" Twister yelled at the top of his lungs as he turned around. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it sounded like a bomb scare.

"You picked the worst day Otto." Twister said as he continued driving

* * *

"Where the hell is that bastard!" Otto yelled as he was pacing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "I swear to god Otto, if this is some joke, you'll be paying big time for it!"

"I'm delicate, alright. You can enter." Otto said

Twister opened the door, and went straight for the couch, "What's got you in the dumps?"

"My dad. He, well, you won't believe it, but, he, um, he, you know, the man upstairs finally wanted him to be an angel." Otto said, with a sheepish smile

"He died." Twister said bluntly

"Yeah." Otto responded

Twister took a deep breath, "So, you called me all the way over here, just to tell me, that your dad died, when you could've told me over the phone."

"Pretty much." Otto said

"Fuck you. I'm leaving, and I'm taking this pickle." Twister said as he left

"Don't you know that telling someone big news in person is better?" Otto said after Twister walked out.

* * *

Reggie breathed a sigh of relief as she made it to the airport. She took a deep breath as she waited for a man to get out of the airport. She finally spotted him across the chaos that was the people making their way out of the airport, both young and old, big and small. He made it to her car and put his suitcase in the trunk. He opened the car door and pecked a kiss on her lips before saying, "How you doing Reg?"

"It's good Trent. It's good. What _I_ wanna know is how are _you_ doing?" Reggie asked

"Hawaii was fun. Expect for the car crash. That shit sucked. It's too bad I couldn't come back with my homies." Trent said as he looked out the window.

Reggie sighed as she continued driving, wishing their relationship was what it used to be. He would bring her flower's whenever he took her to dates. He was funny. He was smart. He was clever. The perfect man. It wasn't until Otto butted in and messed everything up. He thought Trent was abusing her, which he wasn't. It was just his mind playing games on him.

"You know I wish things could go back to the way they were." Reggie said

"Someday Reg. Someday." Trent said.

Reggie continued on driving, looking at the sunset, just wishing that things could go back to the way they were before.


	10. Redemption Day I

_Twister was getting pleasure at seeing Otto naked, sucking his cock with his moans filling his ears._

"No." Twister said as he wiped that thought as he wiped that away from his head

 _Reggie's fat ass against your dick._

"I'm a perv aren't I." Twister said to himself

 _"Yes you are. Your a jackass too."_ Twister thought

"I need to call Sam." Twister said, dialing his number

"Hello." Sam said

"Hey Squid." Twister said

"How's it going?" Sam asked

"Good. How's your mom?" Twister said

"Worse. This is one of her bad days. I still need to code that game I'm working on though." Sam said

"Yeah. Alright, see you later." Twister said

"You too." Sam said

Twister hung up the phone and put it back on the shelf.

"Well, I can confirm that I'm bisexual." Twister said to himself, flopping onto his bed

* * *

 _Life sucks with a big S, but we learn to get accustomed to the troubles and hardships of life._

* * *

Otto was walking around town, he hated his legs. Annoying, useless, pieces of shit.

 _"Fuck my legs right now."_ Otto thought

He was looking around town for something in his boring life. Just something to fucking do for one shitty night.

 _"Yeah, the sex hotel is pretty nice. Get to fuck the ladies all night."_ Otto thought, walking in there, before seeing a sign.

* * *

 _DO NOT COME IN HERE IF YOU ARE THESE THINGS:_

 _A WHORE_

 _A SLUT_

 _A GUY WHO'S FUCKING BORED OUT OF HIS MIND_

 _THANK YOU FOR YOUR APPRECIATION AND CONCERN ON PBS KIDS._

* * *

 _"Huh, so PBS Kids is sponsoring another sex hotel."_ Otto said before walking off

Twister called Otto if he wanted to come over to his place.

"Sure man. I'll stop by." Otto said before hanging up

* * *

Otto opened the door and stepped his foot into his place before Twister grabbed his hands and pulled him to his bedroom.

"Yo, what the fuck are you-" Otto started, before getting interrupted with a nice soft kiss from Twister on his lips

"Did that make you shut the fuck up? Look, I'm sorry for saying fuck you over your dad's death. So, I've decided to apologize the only way I think this could work. _Sex._ " Twister said

"Are you saying we do it _again_?" Otto asked

"Why not?" Twister said

"I mean...wasn't this what started all of this in the first place." Otto said

"Whatever. Let's do this." Twister said, before pulling his dick out.

"Fine." Otto said, pulling his dick out as well.

Twister then proceeded to growl like a tiger as he climbed Otto's naked, tan body, sending kisses down his stomach. Shivers we're going up Otto's spine as Twister continued all the way to Otto's cock. He then growled once more before sending his tongue around the head of his penis and sucking it in all of its glory. Otto's beautiful moans filled his ears as he wrapped his legs around Twister's head making him bob up and down as Otto's loud moan's filled his ears.

"Oh. Twister. Keep fucking me. I'm sorry for what I did. Your so beautiful and caring and loving and oh Twister I'm gonna cum!" Otto exclaimed

"Let it out in me baby." Twister said as he continued to suck Otto down with all his might

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Twister! Ohhhhhh!" Otto said as he came all inside of Twister's mouth.

"Now, it's time for me to do you." Otto said as he got on top of Twister and kissed his mouth as he jerked off Twister's large penis. Otto heard his moans coming inside his mouth. So, he stopped the kissing and started fondling Twister's balls as more of his moans were heard.

"Oh Otto! Fuck me! Fuck me so good!" Twister yelled as he wrapped his legs around Otto's back as his pleasure went throughout his whole body.

"Now cum for me Twister." Otto said

"Otto!" Twister yelled with one final push as cum exploded from his cock and onto Otto's face.

"Just the way I like it." Otto said as he crawled onto the bed next to Twister with all the energy he had left

"You know, I think now, let's put this behind us. Your my friend dude. Always and forever." Otto said before closing his eyes and taking a nap.

* * *

Twister awoke to see the beautiful sleeping Otto on his bed. Twister got up and decided to go to Reggie's house to forgive her as well. He bought her flowers, got her a ring, you know, all of the fancy stuff.

"Today, is my redemption day baby!" Twister exclaimed as he drove on his way to Reggie's house.

* * *

Reggie heard someone knock so he decided to answer it. What he got was Twister there bringing her flowers and a diamond ring.

"U-Uh, hey Twister." Reggie said

"Oh. _This_ guy." Trent said, walking into Twister's point of view

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Twister growled as he saw Trent

"I stole your girl dude. Your too late. Now fuck off." Trent said as he slammed the door, before Twister put his arm next to the wall to prevent it from closing

"Damn son of a bitch!" Trent yelled as Twister forced open the door

"Reggie! What the hell!" Twister yelled

"I-I-I still love Trent okay." Reggie said

"He fucking abused you and your still dating him! This is what we were talking about. Remember all those scars. For fuck's sake Reggie, you tried killing yourself on multiple occasions. It wasn't until I saw you crying in a fucking corner that you told me it was him hurting you! That fucking bastard!" Twister said before punching Trent in the jaw line multiple times.

"Twister! Stop! Please stop! Don't hurt him!" Reggie said

"Fine." Twister said as he stopped

"Thank god." Reggie said to herself

"Twister, she never really liked you. She only used you to get closer to me." Trent said

Twister looked on in shame and regret, before walking out of there.

"And make sure you tell Otto." He said before closing the door and walking out

* * *

 **A/N: So, uh, that was, weird. I hope I pleased Prince Izzy X with the beginning. Now I need to work on the next chapter.** **Though, it's not over just yet.**


	11. Redemption Day II

**A/N:** **I might just do a Rocket Power one-shot to pass the time after this. We'll have to see.** **Now this starts right at the end of last chapter, so we'll get to see how things turn out for Reggie.** **Now let's just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Reggie watched as Twister left the house. She felt pissed. Pissed at herself for letting this happen, and pissed at Twister for making a fool out of herself! If only life wasn't so hard...maybe she could have her way, right? I mean, it wouldn't be _that_ hard.

 _"Maybe you need to change like PBS Kids. Support sex hotels and shit like that."_ Reggie thought

"You know, that guy's a real jackass." Trent stated

 _"Your always being a fucking jackass too me and this plan is just wrong."_ Reggie thought

"He's still my friend." Reggie said

"Just my opinion." Trent said

"Ugh. You know what, why the fuck was I ever interested in you? This all just feels like a waste of time and space. This is all fucking annoying. Your fault Trent. Your fault. The only reason I was interested in you was because I was a stupid little bitch. So if you can just do me a favor and get out because we're over!" Reggie stated

"Reggie I'm just being bright as day. You have shitty friends. It's time to face the music!" Trent exclaimed

"No. There good friends! And I just said we're over! Leave! Forever!" Reggie said

"If that's what you want Reggie. I just want you too know that I love you, I love you right now and I always you. I will always cherish my memories with you, and I just wanna say, have a good rest of your life Reggie. I'll always love you." Trent said as he left, closing the door on his way out

 _"Did I do the right thing? Was I too harsh? Was I too mean spirited?"_ Reggie thought " _Forget that right now. You have more important things too do. You should make up with Twister."_

She brought out her phone and dialed Twister's number. "Pick up, pick up."

"Hello." The familiar voice rang through the phone

* * *

Twister drove all the way to his house. He felt that his soul was battered and that he was a shitty human being.

"Does anyone really wanna hook up with you? Are you really gonna be just gay all your life?" Twister said

Twister sat there in silence, deep in thought, looking at his rear-view mirror. He was only snapped out of it when his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID was and surprised that-

"Hello." Twister said, answering the phone call

"Hey Twister. I'm sorry for what went down at my place." Reggie said

"Good terms?" Twister said

"Good terms." Reggie said

"Now, I gotta go. You mind hanging out at my place." Reggie said

"Yeah, we can hang." Twister said

"Oh, I'll invite Otto and Sam too. That'll be nice." Reggie said

"Yeah. It will." Twister said

* * *

Twister was driving over to Reggie's place with his eyes glued on the road, happy that he was on good terms with Reggie and Otto, finally.

"Now, maybe that party won't be so bad." Twister said pulling to the side of the road at Reggie's house.

Twister walked in and saw Otto smirking and Sam sitting on the couch with a big grin.

"Welcome in Twist." Otto said

"Thanks man." Twister said, sitting down on the couch.

"You know, can we be on good terms from now on. If we have a problem, we don't keep it in ourselves for 5 years." Twister said

"Yeah." Reggie said

"Yeah." Sam said

Otto thought about it for a second, he didn't want this to happen again, but, he did have good sex with Twister, you know what, he can get to that later, "Yeah. I can agree to that."

"Good." Twister said as he sat on the couch, enjoying the rest of the night. Reggie wasn't with Trent, Otto had found him as pleasure, and he was back on good terms with Otto and Reggie.

Sometimes, you need to just Let It All Work Out.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Now that was a nice, short, decent way to end off the story. (See ya! Later! Bye!)**

 **Now, with that said I'd like to give shoutouts to Danny'sGhostGirl and Prince Izzy X. I respect and appreciate you guys a lot.**

 **Now, if you think I ended it off on a filler note. I don't give a shit. Though, I can get where your coming from, Reggie might've broken up with Trent too fast, there should've been another chapter. Blah, blah, blah, all the usual stuff. People today are just so fucking stupid, can't you just let someone breathe first before you go all apeshit over them? Anyways, I still think this is a good note to end on. Twister is on good term's with Reggie and Otto. If you've been following along throughout most of this story. That** **is what this is pointing too. Even in my author note's I stated that Reggie and Otto were eventually were going to forgive Reggie and Otto.**

 **Though, I can still see where your coming from. Now, I hope you enjoyed this story and liked the ride. This story is now closing production. I wish you all a good day and I promise you that, maybe, I'll make another Rocket Power story in the future, hopefully. I do have one plot in mind though, but I'm not gonna spoil it just yet. It might just be a one-shot though. I don't know just yet.**

 **Now, I hope that you can remember this story for a long ass time and I wish you a good day.**


End file.
